Peanut Otter's Disco/Once Upon a Time
A forty-minute special based on the series of the same name! Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Forty minute special! Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (A wide shot of the entire disco. "Alarm" by Anne-Marie is playing full-blast and everyone is dancing like mad) (Zoom in on the surfing simulator. Miroir is playing Strato Patrol EOS on his GBA with Rydia and Makoto is failing at surfing) Miroir: Hey, Makoto? Makoto: Y-Yeah? Miroir: Have you purchased any Blade Boy games lately? Makoto: Oh, just a couple. My favourite is the one on the DS. Rydia: You mean Text Code Backwards? Makoto: Y-Yeah, I do! Miroir: Well, I'm asking you - would you like to play it with me sometime- (loud knocking) There's a visitor! Makoto: Good timing, seeing that I just wiped out! (Miroir and Makoto run to the door, leaving Rydia stranded) Miroir: Okay, who's there? Makoto: It could be a giant battle-robot bent on death and destruction! (Turns the anti-intruder beam on) Miroir: Whoa, whoa, wait! (Lifts the laser cannon upwards just before it fires, tearing off a large section of the wall above the door) You okay? ???: Yeah, I'm fine. Miroir: Okay, first we're going to have to go through security measures for Makoto's sake. What's your name? ???: Henry Swan. Miroir: Age? Henry: Ten. Miroir: Home? Henry: Storybrooke! Miroir: Personal possessions? Henry: A storybook and a gaming console. Miroir: What gaming console is it? Henry: I don't know! Miroir: Okay, doesn't matter. I'll stop interrogating you and open the door. (Miroir turns off the anti-intruder machine and opens the door. Cut to Lana and Mallow dancing, only to notice Henry and stop) Mallow: OOOOOH! A visitor! Lana: Hooray! I'm getting sick of the same old faces! Miroir: So, Henry! About that Storybook... (Henry gets out the storybook) Henry: It's a gift from my grandma. It's enchanted by a magic spell. Miroir: What, one that makes the stories come to life? Henry: That's exactly right. (Miroir flicks open the storybook to a page depicting Snow White's marriage to Prince James, only for the book to release a pulse of white light. Miroir is then a part of the wedding scene himself) Miroir: Woah. Never been in something like this before. (The evil queen bursts into the room just as the wedding ends. Guards attempt to stop her, only to be sent flying) James: What are you doing here? Evil Queen: Isn't it obvious? I'm here because I'm your queen. Snow: You aren't our queen anymore. (takes James' sword) You're nothing more than an evil witch. Evil Queen: Very well, I shall tell you why I am here. I am here because I intend to take everything you love, everything you ALL love from you. James: Are you telling the truth? Evil Queen: That I am. (James throws his sword at the Evil Queen, only for her to teleport away. This scene ends, and Miroir is back at the disco, staring at the storybook) Miroir: Wow, that was... definitely something. Rydia: What just happened? Miroir: I was literally taken into the story! It was amazing! We have to tell the Otters! (no response) Uh... guys? And girls? Is something wrong? Rydia: Oh, no! Nothing is wrong, except the fact that the otters were kidnapped! Miroir: WHAT? We have to find them! Makoto: How? No one here has a driver's Liscence, so I doubt we... Susie: What did you just say? (flashes her driver's Liscence at Makoto) Miroir and Makoto (simultaneously): Oh my goodness, Susie, you have made our day! (Miroir, Makoto and a couple of other characters get out their bikes while the rest of the cast, including Henry, get into Susie's state-of-the-art futuristic mind-controlled car) Susie: Take us to Storybrooke at normal speed. (The car obeys and heads for Storybrooke. Two hours are then skipped, and by that time the cast STILL haven't reached Storybrooke) Makoto: Oh, this is going to take forever... Miroir: Let's see about that. (Taps his iPod Touch, which is perched on the handlebars) Siri! How long until we reach Storybrooke? Siri: Five minutes. Miroir: See? I knew it wouldn't take forev- wait, why have we stopped? Lana: There's a little old lady crossing the road! Mallow: She's taking forever! (cut to a minute later and the little old lady has finished crossing the road. The cast keep going in the direction of Storybrooke) Siri: Four minutes to destination. Miroir: Okay, okay. Lillie: I spy with my little eye something that is green... Lusamine: Is it the forest? Lillie: No. Lusamine: Is it the grasslands? Lillie: No. Lusamine: Is it the sign saying "five and a half miles to Storybrooke"? Lillie: Yes. Siri: Three minutes to destination. Miroir: Stop it, Siri! (cut to one minute later) Siri: Two minutes to destination. Miroir: You're not the boss of me! (the bikes come across a wolf, causing them to swerve out of the way and crash into the sign saying "two miles to Storybrooke") Makoto: This is worse than wiping out on a surfboard simulator... Miroir: I know, right? But anyway, let's get back on our bikes, and... (a tornado suddenly appears. Lightning strikes and causes Makoto's bike to explode, followed by Miroir's, although not before he grabs his iPod Touch from the handlebars) Miroir: Actually, this is even worse. Sayaka: I know. What could be worse than crashing into a sign and then seeing bikes getting exploded by lightning and then... (gets caught up in the tornado) AAAAAH! Makoto: Sayaka! (grabs Sayaka's hand) Miroir: Please tell me the tornado is going to die out soon... (the tornado dies out that exact moment) Phew! That's a relief! Lusamine: Wait... where's Lillie? Miroir: Don't tell me she got caught up in the tornado... (Meanwhile, Henry's grandmother, Mary Margaret Blanchett, is wandering about in the woods) Mary Margaret: The storm is getting worse... (an exotic bird falls down and lands right next to her) Oh... where did you come fr- (Lillie comes crashing down into that part of the forest, but is completely unharmed due to landing in withered leaves) Lillie: Ugh... where am I? Mary Margaret: Oh my goodness! Are you hurt? Lillie: N-No... not really... (Cut to Storybrooke. A writer named August is running around in search of inspiration, and the main cast is searching for a place to stay the night) Sayaka: Where to stay, where to stay... Makoto: If only there was a way to pinpoint the locations of all the local hotels... Miroir: What are you talking about? There is a way! (Miroir searches up all the hotels in Storybrooke, and there's only one - Granny's Bed and Breakfast) Miroir: One nearby. It's called Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Pixel: What, does it double up as a cafe? Miroir: That it does! (Cut to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Lusamine enters, with the rest of the cast close by) Lusamine: Hello. I would like five rooms for myself and my travel companions to stay at. Granny: How long do you intend to stay? Lusamine: Hmm... probably a minimum of two days. Granny: Well then... (gives Lusamine some keys) ...welcome to Storybrooke! (Meanwhile, in the forest...) Lillie: What's that bird you're holding with you? Mary Margaret: I don't know where it came from. I'm trying to find a way to get it back home. Lillie: Oh, I see. It looks like it's from... (Cut to the diner in Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The waitress, Ruby, is asking Lusamine and the other characters for their orders) Lusamine: We'll just have some spaghetti with tomato and herb source as a starter. Ruby: Okay then! Please wait for about four minutes for your order! (Ruby exits. Lusamine gets bored, but then notices a plastic cup and starts playing "The Cup Song" with it) Lusamine: �� I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whisky for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say? �� Lusamine and Miroir: �� When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. �� Lusamine, Miroir and Sayaka: �� When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. �� Lusamine, Miroir, Sayaka and Makoto: �� I got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights and even shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you. �� Lusamine, Miroir, Sayaka, Makoto and Ruby: �� When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone. �� Ruby: Your order, madam. (gives a dish of spaghetti to Lusamine, then goes ahead and hands some more dishes to the other characters) Lusamine: �� When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. �� (Lusamine and the rest of the cast start eating the spaghetti. Cut to the end of the meal, where Lusamine is seen staying behind as the rest of the group leaves the restaurant) Ruby: Aren't you going to go with them? Lusamine: Yes, but there's something I have to look at first. Ruby: And what would that be? Lusamine: You see, I run my own restaurant at a disco not too far from here. The food you make is so unbelievably delicious... I'd like to know your secrets! Ruby: Okay, then. Follow me. We make our meals using only the most natural ingredients, and use specially manufactured ovens for the purpose of making the food as pleasant as possible. Lusamine: I see. So how do you... (meanwhile, in the enchanted forest...) Lillie: Do we know which way we're going? Mary Margaret: As much as it pains me to say it, no... (flash of lightning) Lillie and Mary Margaret: AAAAAAAH! (Lillie looks up) Lillie: Did the lightning just... pierce through the leaves on the trees? Mary Margaret: This storm keeps getting worse and worse... (Lillie's bag starts shaking) Lillie: It won't be long, Nebby. We'll get the bird back home and find shelter from the storm! (Later, at the sheriff's office, Emma Swan is seen getting a phone call) Emma: Sheriff Swan, how can I help you? Miroir: There's been a kidnapping at a disco roughly one hundred miles from here, and we suspect the kidnapper is someone in Storybrooke. Emma: The only person who'd do that is Regina Mills. Miroir: And that would be... Emma: Henry's adoptive mother, my step grandmother, mayor of Storybrooke, that's about it. Miroir: I'm already confused. Please don't repeat that. Emma: Look, I killed a dragon in an underground bunker beneath a library, stuff gets very confusing around here. Miroir: So! I need a way to get into Regina's place. Any ideas? Emma: She's guarded her entire estate with an impenetrable barrier. The only way through is with magic, and even then she's filled it with a bunch of abominations. Miroir: Got it. Any place we can buy magic around here? Emma: There's a shop where Mr. Gold sells magic potions and rare collectibles. Miroir: Mr. Gold. Got it. Emma: Okay. Anything else you need me to do? Miroir: Nope. Emma: Got it. See ya. (puts the phone down) Category:Disco time